


You Did It

by HookedonCS



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 2x13, Extended Scene, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3394346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extending the scene of Octavia and Lincoln's reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Did It

Something’s changed. In the air? In the people all around her. In herself? Something. But what?

The tide has turned, that was for sure. Lincoln had left. He had, once again, put it all on himself to be savior to not only his own people, but hers as well. And it had been with quick agreement that she would stay back. Because that’s how they did things. It had been as simple as that: an understanding between them both that said that keeping each other safe was what came first, what mattered. So when he said that she should stay… she stayed. And when he said that he could do this, on his own… then he could save them all… on his own.

But…

What was it? Because it was as if what she felt creeping through her heart was seeping through other parts of her. Something was… different. Something had changed.

What?

Octavia slid away from the limp body that lay before her on the ground. He would be okay. And it was because of the bond that had been fused, a bond that had begun with them.

Night had become day and then night again. And before her…

Her eyes slid up, past the deep crater that they’d found themselves in. If her eyes looked tired, it wasn’t because she was wary. It was because of a hard fought battle of wits and will.

So when her gaze fell upon him- it was him- it wasn’t some cosmic joke that her drained mind was playing on her.

He was a warrior, standing above the burned down and ravished rebel. In the dark. But there was light. Within him.

Within Lincoln.

And for the first time in a long time, her heart wanted to burst with happiness and a desperate relief that… she had this.

Her steps were sloppy as her eyes focused nowhere but on him, climbing over rocks and debris, and anything else to get to him.

She knew the instant that he found her, his eyes locking on her. His battered warrior pose gave just a little bit, and his hand carelessly laid over his shoulder. One of many, she would assume, new battle scars.

But it didn’t matter. Because Lincoln saw her. His steps not so careful as he slipped down the hill created by the crater.

There was a grimace on his face. She would tend to his wounds. At the first chance she got. When would that be? Not soon. But she would. Because she could.

Yards that had included a steep slope upward was now just feet. The whimper of… Octavia didn’t have time to analyze it… left her as her body tried to adjust to the emotions and tingles flowing through her.

“Lincoln.”

The need to be in his arms outweighed everything else. His shoulder, she saw the wound. Saw the blood that belong to no one else but him. But…

She went flying into his arms, her face finding a sweet spot in the crook of his neck for just a moment. A second.

It was him. Mind. Body. Spirit.

It was Lincoln. Who held her close until she was sliding out of his arms.

Touch. That’s what they needed. A since of urgency. A need for intimacy.

It was a quick kiss. Hard. Followed by another one as she pulled him into her.

He was here. They were together and united once more.

Her smile- what a relief to have something to smile about again- was all for him.

“You did it.” Just like he said he would. Just like he said he could.

He had come back to her. He was coming back for himself.

Octavia never knew of these feelings before. Not before Lincoln.

To need. To want. To work together as one.

He’d did it. And for now (she needed it now to last for a very long time) things were good.


End file.
